


A Sacrifice to the Drabble Gods

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gods, Humor, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 100 words exactly, lest the drabble gods strike you down.





	A Sacrifice to the Drabble Gods

All hail the drabble gods!

Pay them homage, grant their due: one hundred words exactly, no more and no less, every one essential. Choose them carefully. Be precise, be exact. Polish your drabble, cut away excess, reduce it to its beating heart.

Double-check the number; be wary of hyphens. Be sure.

This is your offering, your sacrifice, the essence of thrift and concision. Is it worthy? Are you sure?

Click post.

It is no longer yours.

No priests serve these gods. Even the mods cannot can tell what hand wrote the words.

The drabble belongs to the gods now.

Hail!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/370758.html?thread=2165806918#cmt2165806918


End file.
